


Easter

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat + Easter.





	Easter

“Leave it.“ Emma said warningly, watching her furry pirate husband as he sat beside her Easter egg display. The rest of the family were coming around for lunch and Emma had gotten everyone an Easter egg.

“Killian.“ she called a little louder and he slowly looked up at her, clearly loathe to take his blue eyes off the ball-shaped Easter eggs with shiny foil, “Leave them alone. They’re not for chasing.“

Killian meowed at her pleadingly, looking back at the display and at the silver coloured egg that had attracted his attention the most. The silver foil shone in the light and the reflections danced around the room from it. He just wanted to bat it off the table and run after it but he knew he’d upset Emma.

“Come on, shift.“ she said, picking him up and putting him down on the floor, “If you just sit and look at it then it’s going to drive you crazy.“

Killian huffed and padded over to the sofa, jumping up onto it and settling himself down. He’d allowed his Swan to replace his usual collar with a soft blue ribbon tied in a bow and he was convinced that the only just compensation he could receive was an Easter egg to chase around.

As the family arrived and lunch was served, Killian sat beside Emma’s chair, enjoying the scraps of their lunch meat that he’d been allowed as an Easter treat. He licked his lips clean and began to make his way to the sofa again when he saw a reflection on the floor from _his_ silver Easter egg. 

He glanced over at Emma and the others to make sure that they were distracted before he scaled the side table and resumed his place beside the display. He watched the silver egg intently before he reached out and gave it a gentle push with his paw, sending it over the edge and onto the floor. He leaned over the edge of the side-table, watching the egg fall and land in a cracked heap. Dread filled him when he realised he’d broken one of the eggs in his Swan’s display, he’d only intended to play chase, not to destroy it.

“Really?“ Emma sighed, getting up from her chair and making her way over to him, “What are you doing, babe?“

Killian sat up and meowed softly, his eyes sad and full of apologies for his actions.

“It’s alright.“ she soothed, picking him up and bringing him over to the table so he could sit on her lap, “Next time we’ll play chase with some string, not the Easter eggs.“

Killian nodded and glanced at the rest of the family, his expression a little sheepish as they looked over at him with amusement.


End file.
